Literary content is increasingly being consumed electronically; much in the form of electronic books and periodicals downloaded to e-readers and tablet devices such as the Amazon® Kindle®. Despite the phenomenal growth in recent years of this mode of delivering and consuming content, content providers are only beginning to explore ways in which the reader's experience may be enhanced beyond the basic service offerings now available. As the market for electronic books continues to grow, content providers look to provide service offerings designed to customize and personalize each reader's experience.